The Dog Sitter
by CyanideBullet
Summary: Bambietta Basterbine is a Quincy who owes her life to her husband Aeron Greyhart, she loves the married life and tries to stay true but there is one problem with her that not even her husband knows about her. She is a dog lover, but on a more serious level and uses her new daily job as a cover up for her adultery, a job that gave her a new name, the Dog Sitter.
1. Discovery

**AN: This chapter has probably been the most extreme chapter I have written yet in terms of its contents so if these don't suit your tastes you are free to not read though if you have a kink for some of the stuff here then stay and read. More like this will be done in the future but what exactly is up for the future me to decided so I apologize if I can't offer a sufficient explanation. The idea for this story came from a private roleplay, so I decided to write a bit about it since I wanted to write something different.  
**

 **Warning: Cheating, Netorare, Beastiality, Lemon**

 **Girl Featured: Bambietta Basterine (Bleach)**

 **Bambietta's house**

" _H-How did I get like this?_ " The Quincy thought to herself while pleasuring herself with a canine dildo, shivering as the fake appendage slid in and out of her quivering pussy. The dildo was a gift from Aeron's brother who had knowledge of her fetish towards wanting to mate with dogs, the bigger the dogs the better for Bambietta and she licked her lips at the thought of finally being able to feel a genuine dog cock. Sure her husband, Aeron had shapeshifting abilities and could easily turn into a dog to please her but something about that didn't please Bambi, she wanted a dog, no shapeshifting, none of that, that was her secret dream. She wouldn't dare tell Aeron, she wanted to keep this to herself.

Bambietta licked her lips as she felt herself being closer to her orgasm, what made this cock so special was that Aeron's brother had made it an exact replica of his dog's cock, Cerberus, the 3 headed guard dog of Hell. The unsatisfied wife had never touched a dog in a sexual way before but she was in for a surprise, Aeron's brother was a prankster and he didn't care if his jokes went too far either, after all Aeron and his brother weren't on the best terms with each other. After bouncing on this psuedo penis for nearly half an hour, Bambietta began fantasizing that she was bouncing on the real dog's cock, her partner's feral instincts going wild and driving her insane with his meat rod. The sensation was something she longed for and she wanted the genuine feeling of being ravaged by a canine, she wanted it, she needed it.

Soon the fake appendage began twitching inside of her which made Bambietta look down at the pink dildo "T-That's not norm-" before she could finish a torrent of warm liquid flood her womb which made her moan out loudly. Her tongue hanged out of her mouth as she felt her womb filling with a slimy liquid that she began to realize it was cum, with this realization her brown eyes widened, she hadn't taken a contraceptive so this would surely get her pregnant. The issue was she had no idea who's baby it is, and only until it was born would she find out.

 **9 Months Later**

After a birthing process that seemed to take eternity for the former Sternritter, she finally gave birth to her first ever child though her eyes widened once she was able to see what this baby looked like. The newborn infant was a puppy, not a human as she had originally thought it would be which made her gulp, this was one of her secret dreams to give birth to a puppy but not in front of her husband who was both distraught and confused. Bambi soon gulped as she felt guilty for betraying Aeron like this "I-I'm really sorry dear, I-I didn't know Lucifer would do anything like that...he hasn't tried this before" the disheartened God King held Bambi carefully in his eyes while examining the pup closely, wondering what action he should take.

Soon he came to a decision and kissed her forehead softly "I can live with this, as long as you are with me I can take it though I can only hope this doesn't happen again" he told her, looking into her eyes. Bambi gulped to herself as she nodded at him, she wouldn't give birth to another puppy but he never said she had to stop continuing her quest for canine cock, it wasn't about the size anyway but more about the raw primal instinct. The Quincy did love her husband very much, her heart belonged to Aeron but her body belonged to the dogs the moment that replica dildo beckoned her to devour canine cocks with her body. "T-Thanks dear...I don't know what I would do without you" she told him while hugging her husband and she was being sincere, as much as she loved dogs she really loved her husband, she wasn't sure how to handle it.

Then the idea hit her at that moment, she had just gave birth so for now she will take a break but afterwards she would be free to try out the real thing, to take in her first canine cock. Her intended target was Cerberus, due to his replica cock feeling unimaginably well she could only fantasize about what his real cock would do to her, biting her lip softly at the thought. For now the Quincy contained herself and continued rocking her child, resting in the hospital bed they had graciously provided for the new mother. "M-make sure to thank the health department dear" she whispered down to the puppy who only made breathing noises, taking in air while moving its head slightly in its sleep which made some nurses around them be in awe and even Aeron found it cute.

He was gonna have a very long talk with Lucifer when he got home.

 **A Month Later**

Bambietta went through the long corridor towards Aeron's own personal teleporter, he possessed the ability to teleport on his own but for teleporting larger groups of people without straining himself too much he designed a machine to help him accomplish this. " _If Aeron did record this correctly...then I should be in the Underworld_ " she mentally told herself. " _I hope no one notices this_ " she thought to herself, hoping that she understood the process of teleporting, how hard could it really be after all? She wanted to see Cerberus and before she left, she grabbed a special map of the Underworld so she could find her way around, her memory was a steel trap but it was better to be prepared just in case she got lost. After packing her backpack with provisions to last a few days and some supplies for camping, she slammed her palm down on the button which opened a portal, the Underworld being easily viewed when she looked at the portal.

" _Here I go..._ " Bambi jumped through the portal which closed behind her, luckily she had means of getting back so she had no need to fear, just a simple press of a button and instantly in her room safe and sound. The only thing that wasn't safe was the Underworld with demons and other hideous crimes against nature lurking around for their next meal, Bambietta began using her _hirenkyaku_ technique to blaze through the Underworld and go around unnoticed " _He's gotta be around here somewhere, just look for a large castle..._ " she thought to herself before stopping, in the distance she could see a large castle, way larger than any fortress within the normal world and even may rival or outclass the size of Silbern, which made her gulp after examining it " _Well if Lucifer is over there...his dog must be here somewhere_ " she deduced and began surveying the area.

Soon she made her way through the surrounding area until she found Cerberus finally, the hellish canine had pitch black fur with distinct red markings on his back, as she figured the dog had 3 heads and was more of a wolf in terms of appearance than a dog but she continued to examine him. She licked her lips as he sleeping, this could allow her the chance to perform what she always wanted to do. The Quincy soon clapped, she dropped the need for stealth as it wasn't really her style, normally she would blow up everything on her way here but she had to contain herself otherwise she would lose everything "Alright doggy wake up, it's time for you to get to work" she told the dog, unafraid with her hands on her hips.

Her brown eyes examined the hellhound who began rising from his resting spot, her dark brown hair flowing behind her, her pose accentuating both her confidence and beauty to the beast who growled softly at the unknown intruder. "Woah woah chill, I am here for you silly doggy" she booped the canines wet snout, well the middle one before smiling up at the canine who could understand her. The middle head tilted its head while the left head continue to growl, the right head showed distrust and sniffed the woman, rubbing his wet snout on her stomach which made the Quincy laugh, rubbing the dog "Yes that's it, get to know me through my scent, I want to be your friend after all" she spoke.

The hellhound examined the Quincy closely, she came wearing her standard Sternritter outfit, she was perfect for breeding, having child bearing hips that came with a large rounded ass and H cup breasts that bounced a little when she laughed. He picked up on a strange scent he hadn't smelled before, Cerberus moving towards her skirt and sniffing that general area and he could see a single drop of liquid flowing down her leg. It was true that simply being around a dog aroused Bambietta but Cerberus had sort of unnatural presence to him which made being around the hellhound even more arousing to the Quincy, who bit her lip as she was getting wet being around Cerberus. "H-Have you had your fill yet?" she asked while putting her gloved hand on the left head's neck, rubbing it soothingly to ease Cerberus into a sense of safety as she really did mean no harm.

Cerberus snorted as a way of saying yes towards Bambietta, she made sure to study up on canine body language so she liked to think she was well versed in communicating with dogs, even if this one was a hellhound of the Underworld "That's right, I only want to be friends" she gave a non threatening smile. This seemed to ease the multi headed dog's suspicions and he began licking the Quincy's cheek who laughed softly but hugged the head that licked her "H-hey we can get to the licking in a moment" she promised while leaning towards one of the dog's ears "I plan on doing a lot more than letting you lick big boy" she teased. The Hellhound tilted his head but listened to what Bambietta had to say as she set down her backpack behind her "I came for you Cerberus, see your owner gave me this" she pulled out the psuedo phallus and showed the canine, who looked at it closely "And it gave me a puppy of yours" she said with her smile still on her face.

The dog's eyes all blinked, there was a weird energy to Bambietta, as if Cerberus's natural hellish aura was attempting to mend with Bambietta's Quincy reiatsu which answered his question as to why she felt familiar despite never meeting her. "And this is our little pupper" Bambietta told him before pulling out a picture of the puppy which was the size of a German Shepard, Cerberus sniffing the picture curiously though he soon rubbed his snout against her stomach. "O-oh no no, unfortunately I am married and won't be having anymore puppies for you Cerberus" Bambietta told Cerberus who whimpered softly, Bambietta had ensured this by taking Hyper Strength Contraceptive, for the many creatures of her universe, some had strong semen that could impregnate with a single drop, and this Hyper Strength Contraceptive was for all intent and purposes, fool proof and would prevent any pregnancy from occurring.

Bambi licked her lips after she began having naughty thoughts of what Cerberus could do to her "But enough of the formalities, how about we just get into it?" she asked while stroking the left and right head neck's while smiling at the middle head. A soothing sensation could be felt as Cerberus leaned it's middle head down to meet Bambietta's before they began licking each other's tongues, swapping saliva while Bambi's head was becoming a mess of erotic fantasies and euphoria. She was having a hard time containing herself, she began unknowingly rubbing her leg's together as to create a little friction between her legs to pleasure herself while licking the Hellhound's large tongue. Their tongues pressed against each other's, Bambietta's tongue was much smaller than Cerberus's but she made up with how hungry she was for him, licking all over his saliva covered tongue.

Soon Cerberus began having a rhythm in the kiss, their tongues rubbing and swirling around each other's while Bambietta rubbed him more, both of them being entranced by those before each other. Not wasting a single moment, Bambietta devoured every bit of saliva she could lick up, wanting Cerberus's taste to be engraved into her body in anyway she could figure out, she even began sucking on his tongue which made the hell beast's eyes roll a little, the debauched face it had being shared between all of the heads. After what seemed like an eternity their lips finally parted, with Bambietta being able to work around the fact that he was a dog and could still kiss him effectively "Wow...that was much better than I could have ever hoped" she took off her hat before beginning to fan herself at how hot her body was beginning to feel.

Wanting to tease her new companion further, she turned around and stood 5 feet in front of the beast, throwing her hat beside her backpack and taking a deep breath. Without warning she began to twerk for the canine who's six eyes widened as they stared at the entertainment being provided, with every movement Bambietta skillfully made, her skirt would come up at times and revealed a white thong that went high until they could hug the sides of her hips, she really knew how to please her men or in this case dog. Bambietta had a lot of junk in the trunk, shaking her hips side to side, up and down, every which way to please her Cerberus, to help herself she slapped her ass hard to make a large sound, showing that she was very confident in her sexual prowess and body, smirking to herself. The Quincy shook her ass from side to side at a rapid pace, revealing her jiggling ass to the hellhound who panted while watching her use her body to attract the massive carnivore, her charms managing to work on him.

The hypnotic ass she was so proud of soon stopped shaking as she was done twerking "I need you to roll over for me big guy" she told him, moving her index finger into a circular motion to accentuate her order to which Cerberus complied. The ground rumbled a little when he rolled over but he managed, being on his back to show his underbelly which was also all black though her eyes lit up when 3 thick cocks were spotted. These were much larger than the average human's, she ran her gloved hand along the pink phallus's eagerly, the length and thickness being rather impressive. All cock's were 20 inches in length but since it was a canine cock it came included with a knot at the end, Bambietta didn't have the chance to have herself knotted and thought made her both gulp and wetter between her legs.

Her heated gaze never left the cock's, as he was hypnotized by her bouncing booty she herself was hypnotized by the cock's she finally had the chance to try out for herself, and see if her fantasies lived up to the hype. Her face was entirely red but she was nowhere near nervous, instead being rather excited, without wasting anymore time she began stroking two of the canine's cock's while licking the tip of the third one. Cerberus's many tongues hanged out while Bambietta mildly pleasured him as a way of getting a taste, which was hypnotizing her as well as his cock's scent was driving her body crazy, increasing her need to have sex hundredfold. The scent of his cock was making her head spin, she wanted nothing more to fill her mouth up with the phallus and she did just that, quickly slamming her head all the way down to his base, she wasn't gonna try fitting anything past the knot but she didn't care, he was big and tasty, that's what counted.

Bambi's eyes rolled back as she bounced her head on the delicious cock, stroking the other two pink phallus's quickly with her gloved hands, moaning against his cock, her tongue rubbing along the underside of his meat rod. She got more of a taste for his cock by rubbing her wet tongue around his thick cock, not wanting to leave any cock unsucked she pulled back from his cock with a loud popping sound before instantly shoving another cock in her mouth, stroking the previously sucked cock with her hand. Cerberus made more noises of enjoyment as he panted more, his chest moving faster due to his breathing being picked up from the pleasure that she was giving him, Bambietta wasted no time in bobbing her head on the delicious phallus, she couldn't wait for the canine to give her a fresh load.

She gagged on the massive penis eagerly, feeling it hit the back of her throat every moment she plunged her head down further, stroking his cocks faster and harder, luckily the material her gloves were made out of her won't burn his cock but would instead serve to increase the pleasure for him a bit. Her wet tongue swirled around the pink phallus more, making loud gagging noises as she slurped his cock eagerly, precum leaking out of the cock and with her natural blowjob prowess, she created a bubble of cum when she pulled back from his tip, licking his lips. Her chocolate brown eyes soon darted over to the final cock, rubbing the two previously sucked cocks more with her hands "Don't cum yet big boy" she playfully spoke while Cerberus was trying his hardest not to blow his load. After examining the final cock she kissed the tip before greedily shoving the entire thing down her throat, bobbing her head up and down at high speeds equivalent to her _hirenkyaku_ technique.

Precum constantly flowed out of the third cock, not that Bambi minded as she slurped up the treat eagerly that was delicious even though it was a very small serving of what was to come later. Bambietta made loud slurping and gagging noises to please Cerberus, if her husband loved these noises then she assumed he would too and by the wagging of his tail she deduced he did love it, score one for Bambietta. The Quincy Girl made it hit the back of her throat as hard as she could while her tongue rubbed along the underside of his shaft, having an ahegao as she sucked his cock feverishly. Soon however she pulled back from his saliva drenched cock, bubbles being formed all around his phallus as she panted loudly "A-all these cocks have the same great taste and I absolutely love it!" Bambietta's body was way too hot now, Cerberus panting heavily due to the immense pleasure her blowjob gave to him however her dirty mind was hatching another scheme as she examined all three cocks closely.

Without another moment to lose, she began moving the cocks closer to each other which left the hellhound curious as he did look down to see what Bambietta was doing, only to see that Bambietta had bunched up his 3 cocks together, her pupils becoming pink hearts.

Bambietta Basterbine had been completely ntr'd by these lovely canine cocks.

Bambi licked her lips while hungrily staring at these cocks, she loved her husband, she really did but she needed this, prime, natural, canine cock. After another second thought, she took all 3 of Cerberus's mighty cock and slammed all three of them down her throat causing the dog to howl loudly with all three of his heads, the entire world hearing the howl of their hellbeast. Her head bobbed up and down at an unrelenting pace, her mind completely lost to her animal instincts that begged her to drain this canine of his seed, tasting the existing precum that stained his juicy cocks. Bambietta swirled her tongue around all 3 of the cocks equally, her warm, wet orifice making sure that each cock was bathed in her saliva. " _S-so much doggy cock, I-I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT!_ " she thought to herself while bobbing her head down at inhuman speeds, Cerberus's tongues hanging out and making more noises to show he enjoyed this.

" _I-it feels so amazing the way it just slides down my throat_ " Bambietta mentally thought, if she wasn't addicted to doggy cocks before she was now completely hooked onto it. Underneath Bambietta was a puddle being formed due to her pussy being excessively wet, the liquid sliding down her legs as she bobbed her head up and down, not caring since she was preoccupied with wanting to devour these delicious cocks in front of her. Her tongue swirled faster around each of the cock's before she could feel them twitching, a smirk could be seen appearing on the Quincy's face. Bambi began rubbing her pussy after moving over her thong, her pussy folds being pleasured which made her moan on his many cocks but she had one free hand so she used it to carefully rub his massive balls in her hand, making louder gagging noises on his cocks while sucking him off.

After sucking him off for many minutes, Cerberus finally gave in before howling once more, shooting gallons of his thick seed down Bambietta's warm throat. Before this moment she never had the chance to drink canine cum and she certainly wasn't disappointed, continuing to bob her head more on his cumming cocks while licking and drinking all the cum this orgasm had to give, she herself had a mini orgasm and made a bigger puddle underneath her. " _T-this taste is making my head spin, t-this is so dangerous but really good~_ " she told herself while licking the cocks and the delicious treat. Bambietta slurped up the bodily delicacy eagerly, every second that went by drinking this demonic semen made her spine tingle, shivering with each massive gulp she took though some of the white liquid did leak out of her mouth since even she couldn't drink it all in one go.

Bambietta pulled back from the multiple cocks in front of her with a loud pop, licking her lips and panting rather hard "T-That was amazing doggy~" she said while stroking your balls "But does my big, bad boy want more?" she asked while licking one of the cocks erotically, which was stained with lot's of drool. Cerberus nodded towards her and barked softly as a way of saying yes, seemingly pleased with his answer she rubbed his stomach "Good boy~ Now how about I mount you?" she asked while climbing onto the canine's lap. Cerberus stared at the Quincy in amazement before barking softly at her, she chuckled when he did as he stroked his furry chest "Don't worry, I'll make sure I am rough okay?" she assured before moving a cock underneath her pussy, slamming herself down on a single canine phallus first to see how it felt.

Ecstasy instantly clouded her mind once she sat all the way down on his thick penis, bouncing up and down while her hands remained on his chest "A-Ah, such a h-huge doggy cock, I-I love it so much~" she moaned out while the tip hit her womb easily with every bounce she performed. The tip of his cock had already made contact with her cervix the moment she slammed her pelvis into his, drooling while having a very heated gaze towards Cerberus "G-get those tongues out for me, come on" Bambi requested while bouncing harder and faster on his canine penis. Cerberus granted her request, his large tongues hanging out since he was panting due to the energy being drained from him and the pleasure he was receiving. Bambietta began licking his numerous tongues hungrily, her breath being visible to Cerberus who noticed this, making more pleasure filled noises as she showed his cock no mercy, introducing his tip to her womb that would soon carry his seed. Bambi ran her hands through his black fur while tongue kissing the canine happily, moaning loudly while she could feel something burning inside of her, maybe it was her aching for more semen or had Cerberus leaked precum inside her, she wasn't sure but she needed all he had to offer.

Cerberus had each head take turns in tongue kissing the Quincy in heat, their wet organs swirling around their partner's which made her moan and lose herself in the pleasure if she hadn't been lost to it already. " _T-this is a dream come true! Why didn't I do this earlier?_ " she asked herself while rubbing her wet tongue against his, pushing his cock as deep as it could go within her, hitting a g-spot of hers which made her eyes roll back in pleasure, the Quincy's back being arched, she was reaching her limit. Through her body language the dog could tell that she was getting closer to cumming, and so was he though after she bounced on his thick cock for half an hour now without cumming, she soon came before Cerberus which made her moan loudly though Cerberus still needed release, whining when he didn't cum. To soothe the hellbeast Bambietta kept his canine dick within her chasm and kissed his neck "Don't worry, you will get your shot big guy, but if you want to do it we will do it right" she told him while licking her lips, reaching beneath her to grab the two unused cocks which made Cerberus's eyes widened, he could tell what she was gonna do.

Bambietta shut her eyes tightly as she inserted the multiple cocks within her, one being pushed into her ass and the other joining the first cock in her pussy, becoming triple penetrated though this made her cum hard on his cock's just by putting them in "C-Cerberus~" she moaned out his name in ecstasy. Her tongue hanged out of her mouth, her drool dribbling down the wet organ and dripping onto the canine's furry chest, slowly starting to bounce on all three of the cocks within her providing her with triple the amounts of pleasure than before "O-oh fuck yes~ Fuck me just like this!" she told Cerberus as she rode him wildly. The Quincy leaned down and began rubbing her wet tongue against his, Cerberus licking back roughly while making more noises, Bambietta didn't want to waste a single moment of this and cupped the cheeks of the head that was kissing her, bouncing as hard and fast as she possible could. Both of his massive cock's hit her womb with complete ease, her movements becoming more erratic with every sensation that flared through her nervous system, her erogenous zones all being hit at the same time.

All that could be heard from this aggressive sex was the loud moan's of the Quincy and the many noises similar to moaning Cerberus was making, his cock's began twitching inside of her to show that he was gonna cum soon "G-Good boy, give me all of that baby batter" she urged him, the cock's making a large bump in her belly. "I-it's like a high speed piston, it feels perfect to me" Bambietta said while licking her lips erotically while bouncing her hips in a wild rhythm, her pussy juices drenching his cock's, both of them were reaching their ends, Bambietta's hat falling off of her head though she didn't seem to mind.

"I-I'm cumming! C-cum with me come on!" Bambietta pleaded while slamming her hips all the way down on his cock, though something extraordinary happened, with the dildo it wasn't possible but with Cerberus's genuine canine cock's within her, she reached an all new high. She remembered what this was but she had never felt or seen it in action, panting when she could feel something growing within her vagina and ass, gripping onto Cerberus's furry chest "G-gonna try and knock me up huh?" she asked with a heated gaze, if she wasn't on the contraceptive she more than likely would have another puppy added to her family. Cerberus soon let out a loud howl as a torrent of cum shot deep inside of her pussy and ass, with 3 cocks firing their massive loads of baby batter into her the sheer force of his orgasm made Bambietta cum every few seconds "O-oh yes please cum inside me! Get me pregnant!" she moaned out loudly, forgetting the promise to her husband even though the contraceptive would stop him from impregnating her. In the heat of the moment, she completely gave herself to Cerberus while cumming heavily on his cocks which continued to cum "O-oh yes please fill me up, please give me everything you have" she begged, tongue kissing the canine as their orgasm's continued to override their senses, all they could think about was how good they felt. Soon Bambietta's vision became blurry as she kept being pumped full of cum, she wasn't sure if she would pass out or not, she didn't care but she just wanted to be filled, and filled she was.

 **Several Hours later**

Bambietta did pack some provisions for this trip since she had no idea how long she would be in the underworld, getting dressed in pajama short's that barely reached past her upper thighs and a white tube top, putting down the sleeping bag beside Cerberus who looked at Bambietta closely. Bambi looked 8 months pregnant with the amount of cum shot into her belly and she kept it inside, if given enough time her enhanced body would convert the extra cum given to her into energy for her but for now she would sleep. "Thanks for this big guy" she stroked the middle head of Cerberus softly with a smile on her face "Tomorrow we can do more if you want" she offered with a sultry smirk, pulling out an extra large water bottle filled to the brim with Cerberus's canine liquid. Cerberus barked softly at Bambietta as a way of saying yes, his tail wagging to confirm that he did like the idea of Bambietta spending more time with him.

"Good boy, then I will stay and help you out more" she told him before twisting the bottle cap off and chugging the entire bottle of cum, making loud gulping sounds as she did though some did dribble down her chin. Beside the large backpack was around 20 plastic water bottles filled entirely with his thick amounts of canine baby batter, she didn't bother cleaning the bottles either so puddles of white goo pooled around the beverages. "Just a little snack before I hit the hay" she told Cerberus before winking at the hellhound who barked softly in response.

They would have much more fun, after all she did pack enough supplies to last a week, a lot can happen in that time. Quite a lot.


	2. The New Job

**Warning: Cheating,Netorare,Beastiality,Lemon**

 **Bambietta's House**

The brunette known as Bambietta Basterbine was resting away in her queen sized bed, her head shielded by the vicious rays of sunlight that threatened to wake her up from her slumber. However being in a world populated by accident prone homunculi, something was bound to disturb the peace in one way or another and this came in the form of an alarm that blared loudly from Bambietta's nightstand. Bambietta, startled by the loud noise shot up out of bed with her hair in a mess and looking like she just crawled out of a swamp begging for compliments. "I'm up for gods sakes…." Bambietta reached for her phone that continued blaring dog barking in a musical tune, pressing the button to silence the alarm for at least until the next day.

Heading to the bathroom for some morning recovery, two things came across in her mind as she checked her phone, doing her daily routine minus being covered in semen. The first thing was that her husband Aeron was not in bed with her, which led to her to assume that he prepared something for her but kept it secret and waited till now to do it which was a nice and welcome thought, it made her smile knowing she was treasured despite her secret activities which she had yet to disclose. Second thing was that she hadn't got any emails pertaining to a new job she created, sighing to herself the brunette looked in the mirror, her pajamas were rather simply with her wearing a black tube top and a Bob-omb themed pants. "They'll come soon Bambietta, just gotta be positive" she patted her cheeks, did her usual morning routine and running downstairs for some much needed breakfast.

However someone had beaten her to the punch.

In the kitchen was her husband that waited for her to wake up, to her Aeron was the perfect husband for anyone who was lucky to be married to, and not just for his looks either. "Seems my little bombshell had a good rest, looking great as usual" he told her with a tilted head smile, Bambietta's heart began to beat faster as she was completely heart struck "You know how to make a girl smile" she told him happily before skipping towards a seat and hopping her plump ass on it "So, any luck on the new job dear?" he asked before serving the Quincy perfectly made Belgian Waffles topped with butter, 3 slices of bacon and scrambled eggs, each bit was cooked to absolute perfection and what waffle breakfast would be complete without syrup and some orange juice?

Bambietta's mouth watered as she stared at the food, it was like she was staring at Aeron's magnificent cock or Cerberus's multi doggy meats but she shook her head quickly to regain herself "Um nothing yet sadly, it's been a week since I put myself out there, I just hope it works" Bambietta explained while Aeron took a seat beside his wife, eating beside her. "I can see why you think that, but you are a Greyhart wife, things will always work out for you in the end" he told her before flexing his muscles playfully at her which gave her another case of Aeron Heart Struck Syndrome. His supporting words made her even more determined to wait it out and she decided to shower him with much needed affection. Ignoring the scrumptious food, she smothered Aeron with kisses and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, receiving laughs from him as he held Bambietta "What was this for Bambi?" he asked while holding her sides. She simply grinned widely, showing off her pearly whites "Because you're so amazing, with all the things I did….I am just slightly surprised you still support me through all these years" she told him, thinking back to the gruesome murder of her own kin and all the other malevolent deeds she carried out of her own free will. It wasn't like she wasn't ungrateful for Aeron's love and affection which saved her from eternal damnation in the afterlife but it felt undeserved for someone who committed so many atrocities. This was the second chance that she hoped her secret activities wouldn't squander.

The monochrome haired Aeron simply smiled at her calmly and kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek softly "Hey hey, that's in the past, you are not that person anymore" he assured her, his red and blue eyes gazing deep into her brown orbs, she couldn't help but feel safe because of those words. Trying not to shed a tear from mentally reliving her past for a moment, she wiped her eyes "You're right, this Bomb Ass Bitch won't give up, I promise" she assured Aeron, one of her nicknames was the Bomb Ass Bitch which she grew to like and even called herself on a regular basis, she even makes it her url of any website she joined. "I know you won't" Aeron told her before Bambietta surprised her husband with a deep kiss, the pair closing their eyes as their tongues pushed into each other's mouths, exploring every nook and cranny and tasting each other's delicious saliva.

The Quincy gripped Aeron's shoulder as they kissed before soon pulling back from their lips connecting, saliva connecting their tongues as they parted "Syrupy" Aeron told her with a chuckle "Of course, we just ate some waffles" she told him, booping his nose affectionately. Soon the married couple finished their morning meal and settled down in the living room for some quality television. "OH COME ON!" Bambietta exclaimed while watching an episode of Boku No Hero Academia "HOW MANY TIMES IS HE GONNA CRY?! ARE YOU SURE THAT'S NOT HIS QUIRK?!" she exclaimed once more while Aeron laughed, Bambietta was prone to small instants of being loud which Aeron didn't mind. Disturbing Bambietta's annoyance with Izuki's perpetual crying was her messaging ringtone going off, she instantly pulled out her phone from between her massive milk jugs and unlocked her phone. In the top left corner she noticed that an email symbol was there, checking curiously her eyes widened as she read the digital mail, it was her first official job as the Dog Sitter, a title she would soon be infamously known for.

"I got a job!" Bambietta cheered and replied to the email as quick as she could, she planted a kiss on Aeron's nose before running towards her bedroom and opening the bedroom sized closet. She went to her side of the closet and looked into the various cubbyholes lining the wall before she pulled out a black bag labelled with her logo, which consisted of a 3 bones crossed with each other and a red circle surrounding them. She needed to get dressed as well so she brought another smaller bomb themed bag before putting several pairs of clothes within the bag, before starting to get dressed herself in something simple and unsuspecting. She wore normal jeans that revealed her massive ass as well as a white t-shirt with an animated dog giving a thumb's up and winking at the viewer. She even put on her Quincy hat proudly and her belt with its heart shaped belt buckle before taking these two bags downstairs and seeing Aeron waiting by the door.

"Knock'em dead out there" Aeron rubbed the back of Bambietta's head and she gave a smile "I always do" she replied before they shared a short, sweet kiss that they both enjoyed deeply. However in the back of Bambietta's mind she could feel her heart tightening a bit, this new Dog Sitting job was just a front, a cover for her growing need for her newfound canine fetish. She managed to calm down during the kiss, Aeron was an understanding person, should the worst come she hoped that Aeron wouldn't rain unholy hell on her. The pair pulled back and they rubbed their noses together "I will prepare your favorite meal tonight as a celebration, try not to be too late" he smiled at her and Bambietta nodded with a grin "I will try" she told him. One thing she had to learn was that at some point, when doing certain things she had to stop listening to herself, like the time when she bent over for the Hellhound Cerberus she completely gave herself to him and didn't hold back because she stopped listening to herself, as long as she held that mindset she would be fine, she hoped.

After leaving the comfort of her home for some doggy cock, she went to her silver vehicle before starting it and inputting the location of the client. "Come on Bambi, you got this!" she put on her sunglasses before fixing her seat, preparing for departure. Loud music began playing and she grinned, driving off to meet the new dog to be ensnared by her dripping pussy, thoughts of being inseminated by a canine flooded the Quincy's mind and but she held herself together, she needed to save all her energy for today.

5 minutes have passed before Bambietta had arrived to her intended destination and got out of her car after she parked on the sidewalk, and she took in her surroundings before heading towards the house. She rang the doorbell, waiting for the owner of this household to answer and sure enough they did, a woman in her late 40's opened the door "Oh good you are here, please come in quickly quickly" the lady spoke before taking Bambietta's hand and being almost dragged inside the house. " _This lady is rather rough but I don't mind as long as the dog is….big_ " she told herself before spotting a Saint Bernard sitting in his doggy bed in the living room. Apparently the lady was talking to Bambi, while Bambi didn't hear much besides the fact that she was in a rush to arrive at a meeting "His name is Jupiter, don't worry he doesn't bite and is very well behaved! Just don't give him too much food otherwise it'll be a lot to clean up afterwards, my number is in the email I gave you if you need anything" she explained while Bambi snapped out of her chance.

"For sure don't worry your dogs in perfect hands" Bambi showed her a smile while the lady laughed softly "Well I'll leave you too it, be a good boy Jupiter!" she exclaimed before taking her briefcase and purse then leaving for her work. Bambi locked the door after she left before setting down an egg shaped device on the table near the front door, after pressing a button on the top of device it emitted a pink glow before enveloping the property in a faint pink field that was barely noticeable " _These sound negation devices will come in handy…..thanks for the science department making these_ " she told herself happily before heading to the living room to meet the dog in person.

The dog looked like a standard St. Bernard fur wise, being mostly brown though she didn't mind and Bambietta patted her thighs to get Jupiter's attention "Aren't you a cutie, come to Momma Bambi" she said with a grin, putting her glasses on the table. Jupiter obeyed her commands and panted while walking towards her, she was too adorable for her heart to handle and she gave the canine a loving hug "We're gonna be great friends! Trust me" Bambietta said before nibbling the dog's ear who didn't seem to mind. "You must be hungry, let's get you fed" she told Jupiter before heading to the kitchen with her larger bag filled with various items for the dog and herself, moving the 2 large bottles filled to the brim with Cerberus's hellish dog semen and other items to the side, she grabbed both the dog's bowl and a can of specially prepared dog food. Jupiter began getting impatient for his food and pressed his wet snout against her jean cladded pussy which Bambietta could feel, shivering and gripping the counters "W-wait doggy, you're not ready yet for that" she told Jupiter, she had to resist the immense urge to pounce on Jupiter and show his doggy cock and balls no mercy.

Bambietta opened the can of wet dog food and let it fall into the bowl however the food had a blue coloration to it unlike any other wet dog food which its special properties were responsible for. She set the bowl down near his half full water bowl and watched as Jupiter chowed down on the new food without waiting, as he fed Bambietta rubbed the dog's back carefully before carrying the smaller bag with her towards the owner's bathroom "I'll be back, don't worry!" she called out to Jupiter before locking the door. She read the description of the dog food as a way of double checking it, she had requested this type of food be produced for her and gave Aeron's animal care and scientific division specific requirements so she wanted to check to make sure they got it right.

" _Let's see….provides a long lasting erection for canines, permanently increases the size of canines phallus by 80%,increases sexual drive within canine, greatly increases the canines stamina level, removes any inhibitions the canine may have and increases semen excretion output_ " Bambietta continued reading this and smiles to herself "The effects start kicking in about 30 minutes from now….better dress up for this one" Bambietta reached for the smaller bag and opened it up, smirking to herself from the events that will soon come. She wasn't one to disappoint, as a Greyhart wife she was a goddess of seduction just like the rest of them and she was gonna show this dog the time of its life.

 **Half an hour later**

She only ever dolled herself up for Aeron at this point, now she was dolled up for a dog she barely knew, well they are gonna get a lot of time to get to know each other and soon walked towards the living room where Jupiter was walking around in, it was clear that the effects were kicking. It wouldn't have any negative side effects on the creature so Bambi didn't have to worry about something going wrong with the dog's body afterwards, after all she was a huge dog lover and it would sadden her if a dog died from her care.

Jupiter spotted Bambietta from the corner of his eye and fully turned to her, wagging his tail as fast as he could once he found his future onahole to fill, and she wasn't looking bad either though for the dog it wasn't important about her looks but for Bambi she dolled herself up just for this occasion. Bambi blushed while she stared at the dog, a nervous smile having formed on her lips as she was rather happy about this. With the bag she held confidently in her left hand, she put her other hand on her hips to show that she was ready for this dog to become her lover for today.

Bambietta decided to wear makeup for this occasion despite the fact that it would be better if her lover at the moment was a human but she didn't mind, she had blue eyeshadow and her luscious lips was adorned with the color pink. Her clothes consisted of a Quincy themed white bikini top and a black thong, on her ass was letters which read 'Canine Slut' in a white/yellow font. Revealed as well was her tramp stamp that she had gotten as a request from Aeron, above her ass crack was her lover's first name that was spelled in such a way to resemble a heart. While this was happening, Bambietta had become extremely wet just from the thought of this night to the point that her love juice began leaking from her pussy and running down her thick thighs. She was going all out today, so because of that both, Bambietta and Jupiter would benefit greatly from it.

Jupiter moved towards Bambietta who's heart was racing at a million miles per hour at this point " _This is gonna be so great!_ " she told herself as the dog first sniffed her crotch, pressing his wet snout against it and letting out warm breaths against her pussy. Not wanting him to stop, Bambietta held the dog's head down against her crotch while she clenched her teeth " _T-That's right, enjoy this pussy Jupiter_ " she thought while biting her lips to keep herself from moaning. Jupiter wasn't wasting any action and licked her where her pussy was hiding underneath the thong, getting the Quincy more hot and bothered as she began to grind against the dog's face. "Y-Yes, kiss me there" Bambi told him before starting to get weak in her legs and slumping down onto her plump ass, soon the dog had his fill of crotch indulgence then moved in between her legs with his paws on each side of her hips, licking her cheek for some mouth to mouth affection.

Bambietta smiled and dropped the bag beside her carefully, despite Jupiter being a dog she could easily kiss him just not mouth to mouth like humans, she wouldn't let this stop her and she kissed Jupiter's tongue before beginning to suck on it to start it off, teasing the canine with her skills. The dog made noises showing that he enjoyed her tricks and grinded his yet to be revealed erection against her leg, something Bambi shivered from and wrapped her arms around the dog's neck as she stopped sucking on his tongue to equally share a tongue kiss between female and beast. The sensual kiss heated up more when Bambi's hand travelled from Jupiter's neck to his cock which grew from 10 inches to 18 inches, just a few inches shy from Cerberus but that didn't disappoint her in the slightest.

Jupiter made more noises as he shoved his long canine tongue within her mouth, wrestling with her pink organ which made Bambi moan while she worked his massive cock, jerking off rather quickly but pleasurably. The brunette knew however that handjobs wouldn't be enough to get this dog off and she wasn't gonna let him either, she teased the tip of the dog's penis to great effect when Jupiter forced her down onto her back. The increased pleasure was making Jupiter more sexually aggressive along with the enhancing food still in his system, Bambi moaned louder but was soon silenced by Jupiter's tongue which swirled around hers, tasting each other's delicious saliva.

Soon the pair pulled back with Bambietta panting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth in ecstasy just from kissing him, she wondered what being plowed by him would do to her and she wanted to find out "L-Let's get right into it, I can't stand not tasting that cock!" she exclaimed before Jupiter surprised her by making her lay down with his paws and climbing on top of her in the opposite direction, his 18 inch erection rubbing against her cheek "Y-you read my mind Jupiter" she told him.

After having enough of the teasing and waiting, she opened her mouth with her tongue hanging out, with no difficult Jupiter moved his cock down her throat which allowed Bambi to suck him. " _T-This is absolute heaven, if all dog cocks are like this I won't be able to contain myself!_ " she thought to herself while she lifted her head up a bit to suck the canine's member more to his enjoyment. Jupiter panted from the pleasure he was feeling but soon his snout wriggled, Bambi's pussy was completely drenched and excreting a scent that attracted the dog, with no delay and used his teeth to move over her thong and licked the folds of her flesh cavern. The sudden pleasure made Bambi moan and wrap her arms around Jupiter, holding on for dear life as she now had 10 inches of doggy meat down her throat though she wasn't satisfied, she wouldn't be until she had the whole thing.

Jupiter's canine tongue rubbed against her fold more as if it was trying to find a way inside her but sure enough it did, dipping his tongue into her baby maker and caused Bambi to twitch and moan against his member. The pair wasn't holding back at all, Bambi working in a rhythm in her blowjob to great effect, swallowing inch by inch of the dog's cock as Jupiter swirled her tongue deeper within her, exploring every nook and cranny of her depths. Bambi's tongue swirled around her partners dick like the master of cock sucking she was, taking more inches down her throat until she finally reached the base of the canines massive meat, gagging on his cock and leaving a large trail of saliva on his cock though she went back to viciously bobbing her head on the dog's cock.

Jupiter's breathing became hotter as he licking deeper inside of Bambi, shoving his tongue as far as it could go within his human sex partner, his breathing sending shivers down Bambi's spine. " _H-How have I lived all this time without this?_ " Bambi thought to herself while she rubbed the dog's back as she pleasured the canine, bouncing her head as fast as she could, the tip constantly hitting the back of her throat and making her gag but she didn't pull back because she loved this too much. After what seemed like eternity, their bodies were reaching their physical endurance limit, and soon Bambi screamed against Jupiter's cock when she came rather furiously, her legs twitching from the orgasm she was given.

The Quincy felt a warm, sticky liquid beginning to flood her throat and being the semen glutton she was, she greedily bobbed her head fast on the dog's phallus in an attempt to milk more out of it while swallowing every bit of it. Drool leaked from the side of her lips as she drank his glorious seed, the dog howling from the pleasure he was feeling and he too indulged in the liquid that she leaked out, lapping it up like it was water in his dog bowl. After having a gallon of his seed pour into her tummy she pulled away from his cock with a loud pop and quickly grabbed a bottle, stroking Jupiter's cock to cum into the bottle though because she didn't do it fast enough some of his cum had covered her cleavage. "T-that's a good boy, fill this up for me so I can have a meal" she urged Jupiter while successfully milking his cock, filling the bottle up to the brim before sealing it happily.

With a proud smile on her face she managed to crawl from underneath the dog and turn over onto her hands and knees, shaking her large ass for the dog "Oh Jupiter~ Come and look what momma has for ya" she called for the dog who was looking the other way. The dog turned to see what she called him for but as soon as he saw her massive ass just a few feet away from him, he gave into his animal instincts and ran to Bambi, mounting her with his paws holding onto her hips. "S-Such a good boy, give it to me" she winked at the dog who's tip prodded her pussy, being rather rough with Bambi which she enjoyed, the mixture of saliva and cum leaking onto Bambi's ass but didn't smear the words on her ass one bit.

Soon Jupiter found his mark, the tip pressing into Bambi's vagina " _J-Just like that come on!_ " her thoughts raced, impatient for the violent pounding she waited all her life to feel. As quick as a lightning strike, the dog rammed his cock violently into Bambi's pussy, the tip instantly passed through her cervix and rammed against her womb with immense force that made Bambi howl in pleasure herself. "YEEESSSS!" she exclaimed loudly for the whole world to hear, Jupiter licking Bambi's back while pounding her from behind with no signs of slowing down at all, hitting her womb with each thrust causing Bambi to cum from each powerful thrust within her. Not one to do nothing however, Bambi increased the pleasure by slamming her ass against the dog's pelvis, both her rear and massive milk jugs jiggling with each movement they made together. The dog panted happily while hitting the deepest part of her pussy, which took his phallus all the way to the base without any difficulty.

Bambietta began breathing heavier while gripping the carpet beneath these heated lovers, the pleasure running through both of their bodies was a lot for her to handle but she could take it, slamming her ass more against the ravenous canine. She turned her body a bit to see the dog directly, putting one of her hands underneath his chin and bringing it closer for a tongue kiss, Jupiter licking her tongue hard while hitting her womb harder and harder with each passing moment. Moans filled the air and long moments of ecstasy passed through both their bodies and minds, Bambi starting to lose it a bit while tongue kissing the dog furiously, moaning inside of his mouth while she could feel his thick cock getting even thicker " _Knotting already? Oh I absolutely love this part~_ " she told herself happily.

Jupiter let out several noises while beginning to slow down his rampant thrusts, before letting out a final powerful thrust into her pussy. After becoming successfully knotted the canine began pumping what felt like gallons of his doggy seed into her womb, this sensation of constantly being cummed in made Bambi scream out Jupiter's name and hold onto him, giving him more kisses with her tongue which Jupiter gladly returned.

After half an hour of constantly being filled by her furry lover, Jupiter finally managed to become unknotted from Bambi who shook rather hard from the pleasure and fell to her face on the ground and cum covered ass sticking up in the air. Her pussy leaked immensely and formed a puddle underneath Bambi though she didn't mind and instead was trying to ride down her high "T-That was perfect, t-this job was such a great idea" she told herself out loud while rubbing where her womb was located, feeling intense heat coming from there which made her moan a little "So full…." She told herself. Jupiter was recovering as well but it wouldn't be long before he would be on top of her, so she had to be quick to recover as well. She grabbed a few bottles and let the cum leak from her pussy into the bottles, pressing against her womb she made the cum rush out of her and managed to fill 5 bottles with the amount produced by Jupiter.

"This is a lot! With all the cum I have stored I could eat for a month!" Bambi told herself out loud and pushed the bottles to the side "But I need more….up for more Jupy?" she asked, giving the dog a nickname and Jupiter barked positively in response. The brunette Quincy smirked to herself and used her Semen Absorption ability to not only clean her entire body but also give her more stamina. After gaining more energy from the semen she turned to her partner with a smirk and laid on her back "Come and give me that big bone of yours~" she cooed towards Jupiter and he didn't need to be told twice to give her what she wanted. Her canine partner soon got on top of and prodded her pussy once more with his member before getting it inside much easier this time, Bambi moaning out loudly from how massive he was inside her, wrapping her arms and legs around the dog to keep him as close as she could physically get to him.

Their bodies now intertwined with each other, Jupiter began vigorously pounding away at Bambi's pussy with the same results as last time, massive amounts of pleasure and his meat constantly hitting her womb with each thrust he gave her. Her fingers clenched onto Jupiter hard but not hard enough to hurt him, her toes curling up from the pleasure that left her mind and body a mess "YES YES YES YES!" Bambi exclaimed while her massive tits rubbed against the dog's chest. Jupiter soon looked down at the face of the woman who was having the time of her life and continued slamming into her pussy, noticing the massive tits the woman had, he decided to use his teeth to inch the bikini top away from her nipples.

"W-want some milk? G-Go ahead, t-they are yours as long as I am here" she told him while holding him close to her body. Jupiter didn't hesitate and rubbed his large tongue against her nipples, his teeth grazing her breasts which left her shaking from the pleasure she was getting from her breasts being fondled and his cock that filled her pussy to the brim. Bambi gritted her teeth while drooling from the immense pleasure she was in, leaking milk from her nipples that Jupiter licked up eagerly, thrusting harder from the taste of the milk which was an absolute delicacy, a godly elixir to Jupiter and everyone who got a taste of Greyhart wife milk.

Her ahegao was beginning to develop on her face as she felt a stronger orgasm coming "F-FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMING!" she yelled out as she held onto Jupiter as tightly as possible. Jupiter's cock began getting thicker and his powerful thrusts slowed once more before unleashing a torrent of warm, white liquid into her womb with the goal of inseminating her even though her contraceptive would prevent it flawlessly. Her milk sprayed out into jupiter's mouth which he delightfully drank while pumping gallons into her hungry womb, Bambi's tongue hanging out as the cum filled her rather easily in just a few seconds "T-this is the best…." But it wasn't over for Bambi, she wanted more and more. Once Jupiter had unknotted her dominant side kicked in and she pounced on top of the dog, straddling him with his cock prodding her pussy "Let's go for a few more hours~" she told him, Jupiter wagging his tail happily as any dog would be happy to spend a night with the Dog Sitter Bambietta Basterbine.

 **5 Hours Later**

A car pulled up to the driveway and the owner Layla got out of her car before heading towards the front door "Let's see how good she actually was" she told herself before taking out her keys and unlocking the front door to her home. After opening the door and walking through it she looked around, she hadn't trust anyone in this house besides her so calling Bambietta was a major step for her. "I'm home!" she announced and Bambi replied "In the living room!" she called out back to the owner who made her way to the living room to see her dog which Layla loved so much. Bambietta was sitting on the red leather couch watching the television and Jupiter was laying at Bambietta's feet though with his owner back he began wagging his tail happily and walked to Layla, seeing Layla she gave a happy wave to the owner "Welcome back! How did it go?" she asked, Bambi switched her attire to her normal outfit she came in, her hair wet from a shower she had taken. "It went very well, did you take a shower?" she asked since she noticed that her hair was glistening from the water, petting Jupiter comfortingly "Y-Yeah I was hoping you wouldn't mind, I gave ol'Jupy here a shower as well, he was a bit dirty so I thought you were the type to like a clean dog" Bambi said with a smile.

In truth several minutes before Layla arrived, Bambietta and Jupiter had sex in Layla's shower, it was big enough for them to fit in and it wiped away the smell and evidence from them. Layla looked around the house to see if anything out of place but nothing was out of the ordinary, no stains from their wild sexcapade, no unusual scent or anything in fact it looked perfectly clean since Bambietta knew to clean up after herself. "I have to say well done, I never let anyone in my house before, I will be sure to hire you again" Layla told Bambietta who turned off the television and stood up, shaking Layla's hand with a smile plastered on her face "It was no problem, make sure you tell your friends if they have dogs I can watch them" Bambi said and gave the lady her card for more details. After receiving 100 dollars from the lady as compensation for dog sitting job, Bambi rubbed Jupiter's head happily "You called him Jupy, new nickname you came up with?" Layla asked "Yes, he is a well behaved dog, there was no problem between us at all" Bambi replied with a smile. Bambi bent down to her knees to get eye height with Jupiter "I might see you again Jupiter, don't worry" she told the dog who whimpered because she was going but she silenced his worries by kissing his snout and booping it with her finger.

After grabbing both of her bags and putting on her hat and sunglasses, she headed out the front door to her silver car waiting on the curb. "Take care both of you!" Bambietta said while waving at Layla who waved back, however she didn't catch the wink that Bambietta had gave to her dog as she would return most likely for a future job. Hearing the front door close behind her she smirked to herself and got into her car, inside the house Layla was telling her friend about Bambietta and her business as a Dog Sitter, just as Bambietta planned her excellent services would eventually start a wildfire of more and more jobs for Bambietta's and her clients benefits.

"WHOOOOO!" Bambietta cheered happily within the confines of her vehicle though her ringtone went off and she looked to see what it was, and as luck would have it she had another job to take now which made her cheer louder than before. She set her bags beside her and licked her lips at the thought of taking another dog treat inside of her. "Nothing but easy streaks from here on out" Bambietta said as she turned on blaring music and began driving to the destination which was several minutes away. While driving to her destination she unzipped her larger bag and reached into it before pulling out a large bottle from it "And I managed to fill up 40 bottles today, it's gonna be a good year" she told herself before opening the bottle and chugging the warm liquid as she drove.

After finishing the bottle off and letting out a burp she blushed to herself "That wasn't very ladylike….oh well more for me" she told herself before putting the emptied bottle back into the bag and drinking 3 more bottles of Jupiter's seed before finally reaching her destination. She parked outside the house of her next client and went to the front door, knocking on it with her bags in and a smile on her face. The client opened the door, who was a male this time around and looked at her up and down "Are you the dog sitter?" he asked.

Bambietta smirked and nodded, showing the logo on her bag proudly "Bambietta Basterbine The Dog Sitter, at your service".

 **3 Weeks Later, Greyhart Wives Meeting Headquarters at Nighttime**

Gathered in this large building was 200 of Greyhart wives, all murmuring to each other about why they were called here "Who knows what it could be" one wife said "I swear it better be good, I was getting the perfect sleep, why does the perfect sleep always have to be ruined!?" another wife groaned and soon Bambietta cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear from her earpiece that gave her voice surround sound so everyone could hear. "Trust me it's well worth your time" Bambietta chuckled, in her hand was a clicker which she pressed to lower a high tech projector from the ceiling. The wives looked at the projector come down and let the woman say her piece "As some you know, I started my own business of Dog Sitting however because of the overwhelming amount of jobs that are too much for this one woman to handle, I am asking for your help, come on and help a sister out" she told them with a smile.

Some of them were interested however some needed more convincing since they had to spare their beauty sleep for this "Exactly what will we have to do?" one said. Bambi asked and began playing holographic projects for all the wives to see, each projection showing the wives the sexual things that Bambi had performed in the 3 weeks that she worked as the infamous Dog Sitter. The wives were both confused and flustered at first, some protested against it since they were married to Aeron and vowed to always remain loyal no matter what "Come on, have you never felt a carnal desire deep down, Aeron always said to be true to yourself, well isn't indulging in these desires being what makes us who we are? Can I see some hands for anyone who wants to help me out, I can't do this alone" Bambi told them.

One by one the wives raised their hand until eventually every hand was raised into the air, to Bambi's delight she smiled and closed her lives "Then let's go over more projections, I know you'll like what you'll see".

 **AN:Sorry for the story being unable to be found, after seeing a problem with this chapter, I got some help in resolving this issue. Again sorry for deleting the entire story due to this error and I hope to improve more in the future.**


End file.
